Questionable Sources
by Maguffin2
Summary: Danny contemplates how people could find out so much about himself so quickly. Well, now he knows. [After Reality Trip]


_**A/n: I finally got a Danny Phantom musing. Woohoo!!! Anyway, DP totally doesn't belong to me.**_

_**Notes: This was spawned by the episode Reality Trip, my horror of Dash/Danny fan fiction (the thought disturbs me), and having read too many yaoi Yugioh fics. Aurgh. Yaoi kills the brain, kiddies.**_

_**This was written/started in early November, but I let it sit a while, and now I've finally finished it. X3**_

* * *

I'm really not sure when I bothered to remember what I'd seen that day when Tuck, Sam, and I ended up at that Comic Convention when everyone had known who I was, but the things I saw and read randomly rush back at me like a torrent from hell. Normally, I'd talk to the others and have them analyze this sort of thing, but this tidbit of horror is something I'd rather keep to myself for now.

Of course, maybe I should start at the beginning.

So, I'd began fighting with three comic cosplayer geeks when I was roughly shoved into a table that had comics based on my life.

How anyone would be able to find out anything about my ghost life and my _real_ life, I don't know, but I'm honestly _really_ creeped out that some nerds could find out a lot of stuff about me _that_ quickly.

…I should probably talk to Tucker about that, since he has _way_ too many geeky online friends that he may be sharing the _wrong_ kind of information with.

Anyway, one of the comics that had been on the table landed on my face, and after looking at it a moment, I felt rather betrayed that I hadn't agreed to anything about me being sold, and there it was without my consent! That's personal, you know?

Well, it wasn't until much, _much_ later that I'd realized the images and words I'd seen on that page weren't exactly _normal_.

It wasn't until I'd managed to re-locate a copy of the comic that my suspicions were confirmed, and my true horror began.

One way to term the comic would be a fan-comic made for personal entertainment. Another term would be doujinshi, which is pretty much the same thing, it's just that those anime freaks enjoy tossing that word around for personal amusement. The use of Japanese probably feels like some sort of secret code to them or… something. But anyway, this 'fan comic' usually has other Japanese words thrown in around it such as 'Yaoi' or 'Yuri' or some other crap like that. I normally wouldn't care, except for the fact that these demented fan girls are writing stories about _me_.

And not _just_ me either.

Oh no.

I know I'm not some messed up masochist, especially since the feelings I get when I'm near Dash aren't very endearing in the least. Really, it's one thing to have a tingling pleasure of romance, but the feelings I get when associating with him are the complete opposite. I mean, having to eat the person you're supposedly 'in love with's weeks-old-dirty, smells-worse than a homeless-person's _underwear_ is a complete turn-off.

For life- no, scratch that. _Eternity_.

There's a _reason _why I can tell my parents that any bruise my ghost powers didn't heal came from Dash.

So, this really just makes me wonder _why_ these demented fan girls (or in some cases, fan boys) decide to put people who they like (famous and imaginary) together in couplings they were never meant to be in? How is that cool? Honestly, not even _Vlad_ is _that_ crazed up of a fruit loop. It honestly causes me to respect the man, if this is what kids my age find to be the best thing ever to read, write, and look at.

So, going back to one of my previous thoughts, perhaps I should try and figure out how these people could have learned about me so quickly.

Suddenly, my phone rings and I see Sam's name blink on the screen and smile, glad to be able to ask someone about this so easily, "Hey Sam? I have a question for you."

"Please don't ask about tips on how to get Paulina's interest…"

I laughed, suddenly feeling an odd sense of foreboding, "Uhm, no… Actually, I was going to ask if you knew how people could find out so much about me so quickly after that whole.. Freakshow incident with the Reality Gauntlet…"

He could almost imagine the raised eyebrow as she replied, "Danny… You _do_ realize you have a public blog…"

And suddenly, it all made sense.

* * *

_**Please Review! XD**_


End file.
